


Stiles doesn't agree.....

by pinkyapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, OCC Stiles, POV Stiles, Some attempt at levity and humour at the end, Stiles doesn't agree with gender neutral pronouns, Stiles got stuck being surrogate for the author.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: It's been a bad week.  Stiles loses his cool and rants against latest school policy.  The unwilling catalyst for this is the new trans-gender student Kyle.





	Stiles doesn't agree.....

**Author's Note:**

> STILES WILL BE VERY OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS STORY.
> 
> Specifically he is the unlucky character the author uses to vent her own views on the issue of gender neutral lanuage and the concept of trans-gender in general. 
> 
> This viewpoint probably makes Stiles in this story unappealing and possibly myopic and prejudiced to some readers. 
> 
> There is some attempt at levity and humour at the end which might not read that way to some readers.
> 
> I have tried to tag accordingly.
> 
> Thankyou for your time.  
> ******* ******* ******* ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******

”Oh for FUCK’S SAKE! I QUIT!” Stiles threw his hands up, turned around and walked back towards the BOYS change room.

“STILINSKI! Where do you think you’re going?” Coach Finstock yelled at him, and wasn’t that a kick in the head. Finstock finally getting his name right?! That only proved how unsettling, uncomfortable and weird this day had been. The final straw breaking the proverbial camel’s back.

Stiles turned back to the Coach and rest of his classmates. This was probably the last time any of them would see him in school and he was ninety-nine percent sure that after this he’d be kicked out of The Pack and generally persona non grata in Beacon County.

He took a deep breath, exhaled and let go all the frustration he’d been feeling for far too many months now, over far too many topics.

“I’m quitting Coach. Lacrosse Team, I’m only ever on the bench even with that one time game winning goal, so I quit. I’m quitting gym class, I’ve already attended enough to count for a pass in the subject. In fact, apart from Lydia, I’m top of my class in all subjects; so, I guess I can go ahead and quit school from now to graduation. In fact I think I’ll go ahead and sort that out because home schooling myself has got to be better than enduring the mess of this last week. And you – 

Stiles pointed to their new student classmate.

“You, Kyle. Might be a great person. Possibly my future never-best-friend, but it is bullshit that everybody is being made to accommodate your personal preferences.”

There was a shocked gasp from the room. Surely Stiles Stilinski of all people couldn’t be saying what even Greenburg was thinking he was saying.

“Stiles???” Scott turned the saddest puppy eyes upon his friend. "Don’t do this. I know what you think and feel about the subject and why but don’t do this, please". Stiles looked sadly at his friend and shook his head.

“Sorry, Scottie, can’t let it go. I’ve tried, you know I’ve tried but I’m sick of the bullshit and hypocrisy.”

He turned back to the unfortunate Kyle.

“I really do think you are probably a great person. You are mentally stronger than anyone in this room and I do appreciate the struggle to get to where you are today must have been for you and your family. But I’m not going to use gender neutral pronouns for you. You chose to be male so you are “He, Him and His” – 

“I’ve had to watch as everybody from staff, students and even Mr Jones the janitor tipp-toe around you this past week and it pisses me off. 

“I’m fully aware that you aren’t the problem Kyle. I doubt you were asked whether or not you wanted to be outed as a transgender person for the entire school. Or to be have to bear witness to everyone trying to deal with the latest edit forced upon the majority by a political minority in the name of progress. Or that you timed your transfer to BHHS to coincide with the newest “no tolerance” kick our current Principle has foisted upon the school populous.

“I get all that. But I can’t do it anymore. I really don’t care who a person finds attractive, or fucks, or has a relationship with. Me, personally, I’m leaning towards bisexual. For the most, I get it. You don’t feel connected to your body and need to be re-aligned to fit your soul. Fine. Great. Wonderful. But why the hell do we have to refer to a trans-gender person as “they, them, their” or “Ze, Zem, Zere(?)” or even “Hen” – I mean, come on! A Hen is a female chicken. They lay eggs. For Christ’s Sake.

“Even biologically born Intersex people have to eventually choose a gender. Why the hell can’t you people embrace the pronouns you’ve obviously worked so hard to achieve? I don’t get it. Don’t want to use the boys’ locker, fine use the handicapped toilet. Not like anyone in this room hasn’t used them for a lot skevier reasons than body-shyness. I don’t get it. I just, I quit.”  
Stiles turned and left the gym. 

“McCall! What the hell was Bilinski jabbering about? Kyle what’s this about you being a girl? You don’t look like a girl? What are the rest of you staring at? Think I don’t know what trans-gender means? Laps, NOW, twenty then we’re playing Dodge-ball. Problem for you Kyle?!”

“It’s been a rough week, Coach. I’ll go talk to him.” Scott mumbled and ran after his friend.

“No? Coach?” Kyle answered uncertainly. Danny nudged him and then set off running the room. The rest of the class followed his lead, Kyle joining in. Danny’s friend the jock fell into pace besides him. 

“Whatever Stilinski just said, you know wasn’t against you right. This town is freaky. Like a friggin’ horror film 24/7. You just happened to be the vent for his latest rant. Greenburg’s gonna love you, usually it’s him.”

He ran off to meet up with Danny. Kyle kept a steady pace for the rest of the warm up and if he breathed a little heavier, clammed his hands a little more than usual, who would know. Kyle had to meet the local Were-pack later that evening and he didn’t want to mess that up by sprouting beak and feathers in the middle of gym class.


End file.
